Absorbent articles for absorbing urine are known in prior art to be packaged in a wrapper. WO 91/18574 teaches a releasable wrapper folded about the longitudinal side margins of a sanitary napkin in a C-fold so that both faces of the sanitary napkin are protected. The releasable wrapper and sanitary napkin may be folded about spaced-apart, laterally oriented fold lines to produce a single use package. One problem with such a package and other packages known in prior art is that the unfolded absorbent article is given a flat shape due to the folding. The compression of the article during packaging and storing hinders the article from retaking a cup-shape which is desirable to obtain maximal functionality and the flat shape increases the risk of side leakage during use.